Learning Slavery
by Ourakiritsu
Summary: This is a mature type story about a Drow, losing her place in her family, becoming a slave.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: First, I must tell you that I am trying to use a new writting system. I am placing ... every time I plan on creating a new paragraph. I can't seem to figure out how to get my tabs to work ever since changed how to upload. anyways, This will be my first Fic about the Drow of the Underdark. For those of you who knows me and is reading this because you are expecting the action that I have been able to deliver in my stories, I am sorry to disappoint you. Instead of Comedy or Action, I am going to substitute those things for instead Desire and Intrigue. I will not make this story overly long, nor will I make it insanely small. For those of you who is new to my work, which will be more likely the case then the former, I hope you enjoy this story, but remember, it is of a mature theme, namely, the pleasures of Slavery and Light Bondage. Note, very little blood and there is NO real sex scenes, but it is still suggested. Thank you. Also, there is Nudity on the females part, but I make no mentions of male parts or the lower portions of the female with the exception of the butt. Now, with the warning labels in place, I welcome you to...

**Learning Slavery**

...House Synfurnos. A lesser house from one of the smaller cities around the Underdark, its only claim to fame was three things. First, it boasted a family that ranked the best of all Weapons Crafting. A sword from them was said to be worth that of five swords from a house of higher rank. The Second, was its trainers. The house itself had very little of an army, but, the fighters that was trained there, was some of the best. Even so, an attack would surely spell doom to its residents, the only reason it still stood, was because it had an open door policy about its training. For a price, it would train anyone, and for this, the House of Synfurnos was protected. Despite its reputation and such, for the past 50 years and change, the third and foremost reason is one of the Hedonistic daughters.

...The head of the house was Lilyres Synfurnos, a strong, but acentric woman, she is more politics then anything else. She was not so great when it came to internal matters though. As long as each child learned the fighting techniques and did not bring shame to the family. She had three Daughters and a son. The first two Daughters names are Pyanfer and Syanfer. Born as Identical Twins, the two are so alike that they never seem to be without each other. Despite the fact that they actually care about each other, these two girls are the most vicious of the family. Although mean, they are not as skilled a fighter as there un-named brother. The family is not known to be generous to males, in fact, there was actually more sons, but very few of them survived from the harshness of the life they were given. Males were regarded as nothing more then slaves and baby-makers. The one son was an exception though, as he was the top teachers that House Synfurnos had to offer. He was able to scare even the twins into fear. Finally there was Oura. The youngest, not much was expected of her. Its this reason that she was not so skilled as she should have been. Although, she was an expert in torture. Although to her, she is having the time of her life. She is so in loved with what she does, she spends most of her time either in her quarters, going to scheduled practices, or out scouting for possible victims. Although to her credit, she did pay attention to her brothers classes. It would be this night though, where a simple comment, will change her life forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...The male Dark Elf just stood there as Oura circled him. She stood only a modest 5'6. She was wearing a pair of black stiletto thigh high boots, over-the-elbow black leather gloves, and a gold choker chain. Her hair was almost to her back. The male had nothing, he was simply standing there until his new mistress gave an order. She finally grabs his hair from behind and throws him to the bed. Arms strapped to the posts, legs tied together, Oura climbs on top of the male, a ball gag in her right hand. She smiles brightly, as if this was the most normal thing in the world for her. Leaning to her left, the female grabs a pink cloth skull cap that requires you to tie it in the back. After slipping it on, she looks down at the male.

..."So tell me little man." She says, looking under her and smirking. "And I do mean little, how do you intend to please me in the future?"

..."A-anything." He replies. It wasn't enough though to please Oura. She grabbed his hair with her left hand and suddenly pulled his head towards her, applying great pressure to his bound arms in the shoulder and back area.

..."I'm sorry. I didn't think that to be truthful. Why don't you be a good boy and repeat yourself, will you?"

...The males eyes suddenly grew large from the pain being applied. His voice was loud, but instead of hate, his voice was filled with fear and the will to obey. "Anything master, I will obey all."

... This made the woman smile. "Yes, Im convinced now" She said to him. Resting his head softly on the pillow, her own head followed his. He was her toy, and she did to them as she pleased. So she rewarded him with a gentle kiss. While she liked playing rough, she found it necessary still that while fear worked well against the males, respect and commitment to only her was just as important, so she would drop her games to show that she was one to give rewards for their games by giving them a gentle touch. Although, this slave was new, so she had to break him in still. Roughly, she shoved the red ball into his mouth and strapped it in the back. She lifted herself and let out a happy sigh as she came back down onto his. Taking a knife she kept near her bed at all times, she presses it against the mans throat, her own cheek pressed against his. "You will please me, won't you?"

..."Mmph" He said through his gag, nodding. She arched her back some, pressing her ear against his chest, digging the knife closer into his skin. She felt his heart steadily increase. Unlike most Drow's, who like to feel the blood from a heart in there hands, Oura preferred to feel the vibrations from ones heart as she scares them. She started to knife the knife lower against his body, her own body coming up to meet his eyes. She placed the knife on her desk and placed her hands on his throat, thinking of throttling him as well as her current motions. She squeezed, smirking as she does, the male squirming in his bounds. She loves it when they do that. Although, because of their love making, most of his breath is quickly gone. She removes her hands and pulls the gag from the males mouth, letting him gather more air. Although she doesn't stop her motions, so gathering air is still a job. Once she believe he has gathered enough air again, she reaches over to a small rod. Enchanted with electrical energy, in her hands, nothing will happen, but when placed upon the skin of someone else, it will release a shock into its system. It is made to hurt, not to kill nor paralyze.

..."Stay very calm" She says to the male. "This rod is more for pleasure, but if you panic, your heart WILL explode" She says before smiling at her little lie. This made the rest of the night interesting. Each time she placed it on his chest or his side, he would begin to buck. It felt so nice to the point where she caught herself drooling more then once. When she figured that the male was getting used to the low level shock, she finally set it aside. She decided to go the rest of the way without toys. The result was she let out a final gasp before collapsing beside the male. She begins to giggle uncontrollably. Finally, she removes the gag completely, tossing it to the side of her chambers. "What is your name?"

...The Male begins to stammer over his words. Finally, she is able to make out his words. "My name is Ayancha. I have no last name for I have no more house"

...Oura smiled all the more. "Good, then that would mean that I can keep you all to myself, then does it." It was more of a statement then a question. And it was truth as well. She untied the slave from the posts and tossed the ropes to the side. She pats his chest. "Clean up my chambers. I will be leaving" She said. Climbing off of the bed, she pulled off her boots and gloves, tossing them to the floor. She decided to go out simple today. Pulling out a leather dress and putting that on. The dress really was simply. The top perfectly covered her breasts, but still formed to show off her chest. Straps really wasn't needed, but it only set off her shoulders more seductively. Her bottom was to made of leather, but not as thick, making it freer for movement. She put on a pair of Knee-High Boots and leather gloves that ends just before the elbow. She decided to keep her skullcap. She just liked it for some reason, even if it was pink. She turned and smiled as her new toy was already on about cleaning up the mess, which in her case, was a lot. Just like her mother, Oura was not known for being organized. She walked to the door, opening it and closing it behind her. She presses her back against it, looked upwards and smiled, still recovering from earlier. She closed her eyes. A few moment later, when she opened it, she leaped up, standing more upright. Her twin sisters were glaring at her. She smiled at the two.

..."Let me guess, you went and got yourself another slave from the dungeons below. Didn't you." Asked Syanfer, which Pyanfer soon added "And you did it when we told you it was not a good idea. What would everyone think that one of us is going to commoners for pleasures, when we could afford better"

..."Oh?" Oura asked. She had to smile again "But I like breaking them in. It fun, like teaching a baby lizard from start that you are the master" She giggled and the toys are much more fun too." She remembered back to the person inside her chambers. "Hm. He's small, but he packs a lot of power"

...The two roles their eyes. They seem to go through this all the time with her and they always knew that not only was she the favorite, she was protected by everyone for simply being. In truth, they were jealous. This girl took little resemblance to any of the other family, who got her beauty from her father's side. The only one who she shared full blood with was the un-named brother of theirs. Everyone man seemed to want her, a few have been slain a few times by their masters or Matrons for this. It was something they hated. They finally shook there heads and started to move. Oura for her part, was not bright though. She followed them.

..."Why do you not take some for your own? Try it" She said. Sy turned to look at her for a moment.

..."We are not interested in men for the time being. You do realize that since we are almost completely cut off from the city of Menzoberranzan, and there for cannot go there for proper training. We are left to our own schools, to learn until we are strong enough to make the trip. You are a Fighter around here, thus, you need not go anywhere for proper training, everything that is needed for you is right here."

...Oura frowned. "Oh. Right"

...It was Py's turn to talk now. She looked at Oura, frowning all the more. "You area a Fighter, but even at that, you are not taking seriously. You need to give up those games of yours. You give them much freedom around your chambers. One may one day decide to use YOU as the petty slave." The made Oura stop for a moment. Her sisters were much bigger then she, so she had to look up when she looked at them.

..."Me? A slave?" She said. Both sisters stopped then to look at her. Oura was deep in thought, but they both could tell what she was thinking about. Oura was slapped hard suddenly, catching her off guard and sending her onto her back.

..."Do not even entertain such thoughts. Are you so sick that sex is all you ever think about? Have you no more ambitions then that?" Py yelled out to her. Oura sat up, frowning.

..."Well, I would at least like to experience it just once. I may not be some great fighter, but I can take some heavy pain" She stands to her feet. "Hell, I can take even our brothers lessons."

...The sisters knew that it was the truth, but the thought of one of there family. They just shook their heads and walked off without her. Oura stayed thinking what it would feel like, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...The two sisters walked on. When they were finally free from the gaze of their younger sister, they let out a breath and secretly entered their mothers chambers. Pyanfer opened a sack and took out a sharp sword. They had secretly taken it from their brothers chambers, needing it this night. Syanfer walked over to the bed and pulled their mothers body off of the bed. Lilyres was dead by a single knife wound to the neck. Now the two of them were cutting up the body, meaning to desecrate her body. Afterwards, they shoved the body parts into the bag and cleaned the sword. Once done, they tosses the bag into the firepit. They smiled at eachother as their plan had gone of perfectly. Although they had almost been caught before everything was planned. This brought a frown to Syanfer.

..."What do we do with our little sister?" She asked. "Our mother may have been lazy, but you know that she still did not tolerate anyone of us killing eachother because she cannot bare many children. If we kill her, we would be cursed with the worst of luck, never to achieve our rightful place in the city"

...Py, still smiling, nodded. "To bad she was not smart enough to cast such magic on herself. But that is a mistake the fool will not have to tolerate ever again along with many other mistakes" Her face did get sober though "Indeed, although she had no power, I cannot stand to have that little bitch around much longer" She included.

...The sisters retired to their own chambers. Tomorrow they would have much to do, for they had many changes to make within their ranks. But still, the question about Oura haunted them.

..."We have nothing to fear from our brother. He will not strike any of us no matter what we may have done, but out late mother was not so lenient on her. She would try to seek revenge, but that damned curse keeps us from doing anything. We have everything to lose, but she has nothing..." Py was cut off by her other half

..."We sell her" This got a look and she continued on. "Don't you remember what she had said earlier?" Now Pyanfer got the train of thought that Syanfer was on.

..."And if someone does end up killing her, the blood would not be in our hands." She sat up in her bed. "I cannot wait. Let us do it now. If she wants to know what it is like so badly, then what kind of sisters would we be to deny her such and experience?" That night. They made the preparations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...She did not understand what had gone on. At one moment, he was walking the halls before something suddenly shoved her from behind, planting her face into the stone floor. She tried to let out a yelp, but a pair of hands shoved a wad of clothe into her mouth, before securing it with another cloth pressed tight between her lips and tied in the back. It was hard for her to breath, made only worse when her wrists were tightly bound together with a strong rope. Her hair was suddenly yanked, and she found herself on her knees, more rope securing her arms as it was wrapped four times under her breasts and three times above them. She struggled against her bonds, flexing her muscles as best she could, only to have the ropes bite deeper into her skin. Someone let go of her hair, and roughly shoved her back onto the floor. Her feet were shoved together and force her to bend her knees, both feet going into the air. The ankles was wrapped up tightly four times. For a long time, she laid on the floor, breathing hard, before she was spun onto her back. Her eyes widened as she saw her two sisters. This in turn, only brought laughter. Forcing her knees to bend once again, the tied more rope below her knees and around her thighs so that she could only wiggle. And they let her do just that. She arched her back so that only her head and feet were touching the ground before plopping back onto her back. Rolling left to right, she was able to turn onto her stomach much like a turtle might. She slowly turned her body around, head pointing towards her sisters. Bringing her knees closer into her, her butt sticking into the air, her upper body slid forward, just like a worm. She repeated this before she got to her sisters feet, looking up at them with pleading looks, sobbing as she got to her knees. She was only met though with a fist flying into her left cheek, sending her crashing into a wall and crumbling up into a pile of a pathetic crying Drow. Her sisters grabbed her, taking her away into an empty room until the next morning, where they would give her to traders to sell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...The next day was just that. Taking her to the market place, they sold her to a slaver. When the sisters left, the large, muscular woman looked at Oura. More like glared at her. She walked over to her and removed the ropes from around her upperbody and wrists, although she soon tied her hands infront of her.

..."I will remove your gag so that you may eat. Do not say anything, do you understand me?" The Muscular Female barked. Oura nodded. Satisfied, the gag was removed before she was placed inside of a cage with other slaves, both male and female. The cage was on wheels, so it was clear that they would have to do some traveling. Meat was given to them all before they started for Menzobarrenzen, the greatest city of them all.

Authors Notes: Originally, this was going to be a short smut story, but to many ideas are really going through my head at this moment, so instead, I am going to transform it into a series, mostly non-smut. Unless you like it O.o Anyways, the next chapter will be called, "The fatal Travel"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So maybe I will have another Chapter. I just loved writing about my favorite little Drow being tied up. Anyways, again, you should know. This story is for Mature audience. Although there is full descriptions, it is still suggested. Thank you.

The trip had been a very long and hard one. Not only was she not able to move around for a long period of time, but also, she was very sore all over her body as if she had walked it. So, when her cage was opened, she was only too happy when she was told to get out. She was even happier when her bounds were removed. Looking around, she noticed the structures around her. She and the other slaves-to-be-sold were inside of a very large building. Very large. The room they were in had a platform in the center of the room with five large posts. All around the room were cages, chains that held some ones hands above there head, and other restraint devices. She realized this must be the auction room where they will be kept and sold. But for now, they were out of there cages and bonds, all staring at each other until one by one, they were lead into different rooms. The woman whom she first met walked over to her first. Grabbing the girls right hand, she forcefully pulled her along into one of the rooms. Once inside, she saw a man-made hole in the cement. Inside that hole was filled with steaming water. She wondered how hot the water was really, although she didn't have long to wonder as she was quickly shoved into it, the woman soon following her in there. The woman must have gotten really used to this, because when Oura's head came above water, the woman forcefully grabbed Oura's head, her large palms silencing her scream. The water was hot. Not so hot that it would cause any damage, but to the point where it was very painful to the girl. The large woman pulled Oura in closer and reached with her left arm, something unknown to the girl. First, she rubbed the hard thing along her wet hair, which lathered it up nicely. Setting it back down, she grabbed a black soft ball. As soon as the large woman removed her palm, she quickly replaced it with that ball, shoving it into her mouth. Given time, Oura knew she could push it out with her tongue, but she didn't try to. It wouldn't have been a very wise thing to set this woman over the edge. The woman quickly turned Oura around so that her back was facing the woman. She felt hard fingers forcibly rub along her scalp and through her hair very painfully. At some points, the female slaver would yank away at strands or just simply yanks. Once she was done with this, she pushed Oura's head done, forcing her under the hot water. Tiny arms popped out of the water and began to grasp the arms of the slaver. In response to this, the her head was yanked this way and that very quickly. When Oura thought she was going to pass out though, her hair was yanked, pulling her above water level again. She was tossed to one side and her head was pressed hard on the cement. She felt a wet clothe on her back, harshly scrubbing her doing.

"Hhhhmmph" She said through her gag, trying to move somewhere else. The washing stopped though as an arm wrapped around her neck, choking her. The slaver then shoved her knuckles hard into her back. Oura's legs were suddenly paralyzed. Her knees suddenly buckled as she once again went underwater. Oura was then roughly pulled back up and her back slammed hard onto the edge, almost bending. She was facing her slaver, who gave a hard smack on her face.

"Stay still slave" She barked. Oura was about to complain, but again, she was met with multiple slaps to that face. The large woman stood there, glaring down there. "Now, will you pay attention?" When Oura nodded, the Slaver took the rag again and spun Oura around. She pressed the rag harshly against her body once more, but this time, Oura didn't dare try to fight back. The rag glided all along her back, hitting her shoulder blades before she took turns with her arms. Soon though, she would go lower. First along her legs. Higher she went, until she was between the cheeks of Oura's butt. Finally, The slaver turned Oura around to face her before taking the rag to her chest, scrubbing in between every crevice that it has to offer. Finally, she was done. The slaver leaped out of the bath and pulled Oura out. She took a dry rag and began to dry off Oura, before adding a little bit of perfume. She was once again led into the main Auction Chamber. Most of the other Drow were being tied to posts or chained to the walls, but some were being tied together. A smaller Drow, female, came over and looked Oura up and down. She frowned very deeply and shook her head.

"This bitch will fetch us very little. Look at her, she is much to small and her muscles are not so tight. She is a lazy one and cannot work and looks like she may not fight well. She is a lowly slave...Tie her with the male over there. We will have to lower the price for the both of them. They are useless" The larger Drow nodded and yanked Oura over to the male, who was already being manhandled. As Oura's hands were once again being tied, wrist-to-wrist, behind her, she watched them as they literally beat him to the ground, tying his arms much the same as hers. Oura was suddenly shoved down to the cement and was forced up behind the male. The rope was tightly secured around their upper bodies. Separate rope was used to bound there ankles and knees. Rags were used to further tie the balls in there mouth into place, effectively silencing them once again. And so they sat, back-to-back. There was nothing else to do but sit. Oura tried in vain a few times to free herself, but the knots, as always, were to far away from her fingers. She even attempted to get at the males knot in hopes that he may free them, but that to proved to be futile. She finely gave up any hope that she had of escaping. It was to clear that these other Drow were to used to this. Fully drained, she finally found herself in a dreamless sleep.

She was forcefully awoken though by a rough hand, forcing the two to stand to there feet. It didn't take long for Oura to figure out why. Many other Drow were beginning to pile into the large chamber. Auctions would soon start. With this realization, she did not notice a silver collar being attached to her neck until she heard the click. She tried to give a yank, but it was anchored to a chain on the ceiling. Judging from the male's movement, he to was collared. A good many people would wander by, giving them glances, a few stopping to actually examine then. Some would do so with there eyes only, but others hand more...painful way of examining. Each time she lurched at anyone, the chain always stopped her, and she would receive punishment from any nearby slaver. Being so helpless, she hated it. But she would do anything from being bought though. She wasn't going to be anyones puppet to be used. That was for her only to do. She had little choice though. She was apart of a package deal, and so the male too was inspected. And then she heard the dreadful words from behind her, knowing that the male has caught the eye of someone.

"I will take them. I believe this will cover it?" Said the stranger. A _Male_ Stranger judging by the voice. She could not see whom though. When the slaver gave her agreement with the payment, the stranger said "Good. Please bring them out for my. I have a carriage outside to transport them in." When the talking stopped, she knew that the stranger had departed. Drow does not make footsteps. A slaver came up to her with another rag. She meant to use it as a blindfold and reached to put it on. Oura tried to pull back, but again, the chain stopped her. Oura's hair was suddenly yanked by the slaver though and roughly, her chin was touching her chest. The blindfold was then tied behind her head. Oura started then to freak out, but a swift knock on her head would stop her. When she woke up, she did not yet know how long she had been out. She lurched forward, still blind from the blindfold. Although her hands were still bound behind her back, her legs were free to move around. She also noticed that she was no longer tied with the male. Using her feet to search around her surroundings. From the motion, she knew she was in a carriage. That much was assured. Her feet slid over soft velvet before finally finding a bar. She was in a very large cage. Someone inside the cage touched her. She jumped and let out a muffled cry of surprise. Soon her gag was removed. Unfortunately, the blindfold was still on though, but at least she could breath easier.

"She's awake I see?" Said the voice of the stranger. "Good good. I now have two people that I may talk to. Hungry you must be though. Tell me. You are hungry, are you?" The last part was really more of a statement then a question, but Oura knew that she was being told to answer. Still of pride, she simply pulled her head away as if dismissing him outright "My my. You are a willful one. Good, your training will prove to be both entertaining and quick"

"I will do no such training" She shouted suddenly, turning at the voice of this stranger. "I would rather die then to become you slave"

"Slave?" The stranger said surprised by her outburst. "My dear, who said anything about putting you into slavery?" This made Oura tilt her head, thinking something over in her head. Suddenly the cage stopped. "Shogun, please remove the girls blindfold." Slender fingers reached from behind and pulled it off. When Oura finally looked at whom she was talking to, her eyes would grow wide. His voice, was extremely powerful, soothing, and young. But standing before her was a very old Drow, even by Drow standards. He gave a chuckle which made her flinch, expecting something bad to happen. Whatever it was that she expected, it came instead in the form of a gentle pat on her right thigh as he reached through the cage. "Did not expect a wrinkly old man, did you. As you should, very little survives my age. Please, prepare yourself for our travel" He says, before pulling out a glowing black orb from one of his hidden pockets. Throwing it ahead, a portal appeared infront of the large lizards that was pulling this cage. Before anything else could be said though, the lizard's instantly moves on into the portal. There wasn't even the usual nausea that came from traveling into a portal. Just a sense of displacement, and the cage was soon infront of a large cavern that was hand carved. It was one large structure built into solid stone. While going through the halls, she soon realized that no one would ever be able to find this place. There was no entrance nor was there any exits to lead into the palace-like cave. While there were many rooms, there was simply no front doors, no windows. There was no outside. Finally the cage stopped. The male took a hold of Oura's arms. Her instinctive reaction was to suddenly pull away, but when those hands fell on the ropes that held her hands behind her, she let him. To her astonishment, the male easily pushed open the cage. Shogun must have caught this, because he gave her a smile.

"The cage is mostly for looks, as well as our bindings." He said, holding the cage door open so she may exit first. She thought it over for a moment, before crawling out. Standing tall, she looked right at the old Drow.

"What did you mean by I wasn't going to be your slave? What else have you bought me for?" She spat at him, her old pride getting to her.

"Well, that is most easy" The old Drow said as the younger male leaped out of the cage. The older one slowly made his way up to her and slowly traced the muscle lines on her abs. "Most would call this a sign of someone who may not be a great fighter from over-pampering. But, here, those muscles you possess, are just what we are looking for."

"We?" Oura said, looking at Shogun as the old man pointed to him. The still-naked youth merely smiled and gave a wave.

"My son. He has an eye for finding those perfect for training" The old man explained. Oura whirled back at the old man, noses touching.

"And what makes you think I will follow along with your training?" She yelled. "And for that matter, who in the nine-hells are you?"

"Oh?" He said. "I have not yet told you whom I am? Well, if you are to be my student, I suppose that you should very well know my name" finishing with a bow, also adding in "My name is ...Well, to tell you the truth, I have long forgotten my real name. But here, I am simply called Diemyo. And yes, you have no choice but to follow my instructions. We are no longer in the society that you once knew, but rather, my home. I would not have come to so much trouble to get you if I thought otherwise. Now, what is your name?" Oura stood tall, her chin pointed up. She was still taller then the old man and figured if he tried, she could take him down. Afterall, her family was famed for its style.

"My name is Oura Synfu..." She was interrupted as the old man suddenly moved his hand in a blur, popping a rib. She fell back some and decided she had had enough. She stepped in, letting her left fist guide her. The fist caught the male in the mouth. With an easy movement, she grabbed his head with both hands and pulled his face into her right knee multiple times before tossing him backwards. She had expected to turn around to fight the younger male, but before she could, the sight of the old man standing his ground, never falling to the ground, caught her attention. He simply crossed his arms, a smile on his bloody face. He beckoned her with a finger to continue. And thus she did. Lifting her right leg, she leaned to her left, letting her leg swing towards the male's temple like a club. It made contact, but again, he stood, even with the snapping motion of his head. The man fully turned to look at her now with a new face that read of icy and horrible death. She didn't have time to react. It was as if he had teleported. One moment he was well beyond reach, the next he was inside of Oura's defenses. With a single jab with his right palm into her chin, she was hurled back, but before she could completely fall to the ground, her left arm was suddenly grabbed. She felt herself being pulled back into a standing position before she felt the shoulder against her stomach, and she was flying over Deimyo. Her arm was once again yanked though, and she found herself in a sitting positing, her arm wrenched totally behind her back, an arm around her throat. She began to suffocate. Swinging wildly, she actually caught Deimyo in the jaw, but this only brought a new type of pain. Her arm being wrenched even farther up, the arm around her neck pulling her up, she soon found herself on her feet. She was let go. Instantly, she attempted to whirl at the old Drow, but before she did, a hard palm slammed into the small of her back, a popping sound echoing throughout the room. Her head was the first to hit the cement. The impact was so hard, her head actually bounced off of it a few times before laying there, but strangely, she felt no pain at all. Nothing. She could not even feel the coldness of the stone she was sprawled on. Panic began to take a hold of her as she realized her problem. She was paralyzed.

"Father!" Came a sharp cry. Soon Oura's vision began to turn. She realized that someone must have been moving her. She was right. Shogun had came to her side and now held her like a little baby. "You shouldn't be so rough. You know she was acting on pure instinct"

"Boy" Was the rough reply. "You know she must first be tested and then broken. It is how I have always taught" She could not see the old man, but the boy frowned.

"You were not so rough with me, yet you keep saying that I am one of the best you have trained. Why do you not employ those same techniques to them?"

"That is different. They have been bred to other notions and ideas. They are not like your way of thinking." The boy only shrugged. She suddenly felt the crack of her backside as Shogun's fingers popped her back once more. In response to this, Oura suddenly let out a sharp gasp, trying not to scream from the sudden pain she had felt. Once again, she had felt her body being lifted to her feet, her body close to Shogun's. She finally looked at him. Really studied him. He was unlike any male she had ever seen, and had it not been for the searing pain in her back, she would have indulged in him right now, submitting him to many "Techniques" as she called it. His body had muscles, but in comparison to other Elves, he was skinny. Although to balance this, he was as tall as Oura, if not a little more. His hair was very thick, some of the main on his shoulders. She could see that it went all the way down to his butt almost. Handsome was not a word she would have used. But, the word Beautiful fit him perfect. He could have made a very good looking woman had he been so. He seemed to notice this. Smiling a smile that almost made her melt, he talked to her.

"You know. The punishments are very hard for those who does not follow the rules." He began. Seeing that Oura was starting to take that a threat, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. He smelt good to her. Like nothing she knew of. He continued talking. "But. For those who followed the rules..." He stopped there. Something metallic touched her fingers. Looking down at her right hand, she noticed a very very small knife being placed in her hands. The young males own hands slowly glided the edge across his belly, drawing small amounts of blood before the knife was tossed away. "Well. Lets just say no one has ever complained of the rewards yet." He literally swept her off her feet, picking her up into his arms. "Just try, ok"

"I...ok" She said softly, looking into his eyes. She may have been angry at the older Male, but the younger one had struck deep into her deepest desires, her lust. He offered himself to her.

The next morning, she would come to regret this choice. She was forced to do many activities in the nude. She was told it was so they may watch her muscles react so they may judge her and instruct her better. She didn't care about that, but some of the routines were horrible and very painful. At one point, a large piece of wood was placed behind her back, her arms tied behind and under it. Weights were also added periodically. She was taken to an area where small pillars extended high, but a person of great balance could use it as stepping stones. The fall would not kill her, but they hurt all the same. This and many other activities went throughout the day. Her only upper moment, was when she found out she was not the only one to be subjected to this. All throughout the compound, was both Males and Females, doing much the same as her. Later that day though, when she was on a break, she happened across to fighters in combat. Their style was quick and evasive, but held much strategy. They were able to do tricks that not many could do. She understood that her training actually had a method to it, as she recognized the footwork as being almost the same needed to cross the "Stepping Stones" as it was called. Although, later that night when she was visited by Shogun, turned to be a very high point

Author's Note: I will end both Chapter and Story here. Although it was R rated, I also just plain wanted to introduce this character as she will be in other stories, joining with other Drow I am going to Create. My next story is going to be about a Drow from the Underdark with strange magic, meeting very insane and angry Female Drow while his party is attacking an elven village. She beats him, and from there, things gets...complicated.


End file.
